


Visualisasi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hallucinations, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sosok dalam ingatan itu kemudian tervisualisasi di hadapannya dalam ukuran manusia sungguhan.





	Visualisasi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Saat sedang sendiri di penginapan, Doug biasanya sering teringat akan sosok sang istri yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Sosok dalam ingatan itu kemudian tervisualisasi di hadapannya dalam ukuran manusia sungguhan. Visualisasi itu bergerak, berkegiatan layaknya manusia biasa. Bahkan, ada kalanya visualisasi itu mengajak Doug berdansa.

Jika Doug sedang tidak dapat menahan diri, ia akan mengiakan ajakan visualisasi tersebut. Saat sadar, didapatinya diri sedang menari-nari sendiri mengelilingi restoran. Doug tahu kebiasaannya itu tidak baik, tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menangani patah hatinya yang tidak dapat ia nyatakan kepada siapa-siapa.

Hanya itu satu-satunya cara bagi Doug agar mendiang istrinya tetap terkenang di dalam hati.


End file.
